<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody that I used to know. by ilianabanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929004">Somebody that I used to know.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana'>ilianabanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Drarry/Harco basado en la canción "Somebody that I used to know" de Gotye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody that I used to know.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Si no han escuchado la canción, háganlo mientras leen, si ya la conocen, háganlo de todas formas :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Now and then I think of when we were together</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>De vez en cuando pienso en cuando estábamos juntos</em>,</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Like when you said</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como cuando dijiste,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You felt so happy you </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>could</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>die</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Que te sentías tan feliz que podrías morir</em>.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I told myself that you were right for me</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Me dije a mí mismo que eras adecuada para mí</em>,</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But felt so lonely in your company</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>pero me sentía tan solo en tu compañia</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero eso era amor y esto es un dolor que todavía recuerdo.</em>
</p><p>Arrojó el portarretratos hasta que éste se estrelló contra la pared, cayendo destrozado contra el alfombrado suelo, destrozado como su corazón. La fotografía que enmarcaba aquel objeto de cristal era una fotografía de tiempos mejores en donde ellos eran algo hermoso y profundo, donde sus cuerpos, sus mentes y sus almas se movían en sincronía, haciéndolos sentir completamente vivos, haciéndolos sentir que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Porque él así se había sentido durante todos esos años que habían pasado juntos, él <em>sabía</em>, él <em>pensaba </em>que Harry Potter sería aquel con quién pasaría el resto de su vida, aquel con quien compartiría todas aquellas cosas nuevas que deseaba descubrir. Junto a él lo quería todo.</p><p>Él sabía que aquel tiempo había pasado, el último año había sido un desastre, nada era lo mismo, el hombre del que se había enamorado no existía más y aún con eso no podía evitar que aquello doliera tanto como lo hacía. Se sentía acabado, derrotado y frágil. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan miserable, pero tampoco podía decir que fuera del todo la culpa de aquel hombre que había acabado con sus sueños y sus aspiraciones, por supuesto que no, Harry solo había dado <em>el paso</em>, aquel que él sabía era inminente, Harry había sido lo suficientemente Gryffindor, lo suficientemente valiente para decir "<em>Es el final".</em></p><p>Y sin embargo, él seguía recordando, pese al dolor y el sufrimiento, él seguía recordando a aquel joven que le extendió la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo, al hombre que le regresó a la vida y le ayudó a seguir adelante; él seguía recordando las noches de invierno frente a la chimenea, acurrucados y mirándose a los ojos como si nada más existiera. Él seguía recordando los besos, las caricias, los paseos por Londres a media noche, las fiestas de gala en las que bailaban hasta el amanecer, las compras por el barrio mágico, las sonrisas y las miradas cómplices. Y Draco sabía, él sabía que se habían amado como nadie había amado jamás, lo había visto en sus verdes ojos, lo había sentido en sus caricias al hacer el amor.</p><p>Había estado tan seguro de que, de pedirlo, Potter le hubiera entregado su propia magia, que cuando todo comenzó a marchitarse él no lo notó. Hizo de la vista gorda cuando comenzaron a evadirse, poniendo pretextos estúpidos como el trabajo o los amigos. Ignoró cuando cada vez salían de paseo no habían más sonrisas o caricias discretas. Fingió que nada ocurría cuando el sexo dejó de ser frecuente, como al principio, e intentaba convencerse de que todo estaba perfecto, que aquello era una fase por la que todos pasaban, que pronto todo volvería a ser como antes, que Harry estaba estresado por su trabajo como auror y él estaba cansado por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía revisando las inversiones de su familia.</p><p>Pero nada mejoró, y poco a poco se fueron distanciado, su hogar se convirtió en una casa vacía y triste donde dos extraños se reunían una vez por semana a desayunar y luego se despedían con un seco <em>"Adios"</em>, antes de volver a verse muchos días después. Draco debía admitir que lo evitaba, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible fuera de aquel que había sido su departamento, de ellos, de los dos y se encerraba en Malfoy Manor a llevar la contabilidad de sus fábricas. Era doloroso no estar con Harry, pero lo era aún más respirar el mismo aire que él, uno que despedía ansiedad, fastidio y aprensión. Eran miserables, ambos lo sabían, pero lo eran juntos y habían soportado hasta el límite.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puedes hacerte adicto a cierta clase de tristeza</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>resignation</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> to the end</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Como </em>
  <em>resignarte</em>
  <em> al final</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Always the end</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre el final</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So when we found that we could not make sense</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que cuando nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos sentido</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Well you said that we would still be friends</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, dijiste que todavía podíamos ser amigos</em>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero admitiré que me alegré de que se acabara.</em>
</p><p>Harry había pasado de ser el hombre más cálido y amoroso del mundo, de ser un novio protector y sumamente apasionado a ser un completo extraño, a ser distante, frio e indiferente y Draco se había dejado arrastrar por la nueva personalidad de aquel a quien tanto amaba, imitándole, regresándole lo que le daba, migajas y solo migajas. Había sido difícil y doloroso pero la costumbre había sido más poderosa que nada y ambos sucumbieron rápidamente.</p><p>Muchas veces Draco se había preguntado si aquello hubiese podido ser evitado, pensaba que tal vez debió haberse esforzado un poco más en mantener aquello que lo había hecho tan feliz, pero también había podido ver en Harry que hubiese sido imposible, algo había cambiado y aunque Draco lo había aceptado poco a poco no por eso era menos difícil.</p><p>Él había llegado una noche, cansado y ligeramente herido, ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de avisarle que había estado en San Mungo un par de horas y Draco solo lo había descubierto por las vendas que cubrían algunas partes de su cuerpo. Quería preguntar sobre lo ocurrido, pero sabía que el moreno se limitaría a decir <em>"No ha sido nada". </em>Llevaban en ese estado poco más de un año, y ambos habían aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada y a mirarse para lo estrictamente necesario, ya ni si quiera compartían la misma habitación, Harry solía trabajar de noche y llegaba a tirarse en el sofá a dormir pese a la incomodidad. Al principio, Draco solía taparle con una manta cuando la sed lo despertaba a media noche, pero conforme pasó el tiempo la indiferencia se hizo tal que ya no le importaba verlo tiritar del frio y continuaba con su camino hasta la cocina.</p><p>Cenaron en silencio, no se habían visto en días; "<em>Por trabajo", </em>habían dicho los dos, sin dar más explicaciones y en aquel momento la incomodidad había sido relativamente más soportable, Harry se veía diferente, pensativo y en cuanto la frase "Draco, tenemos que hablar" salió de su boca, el rubio supo lo que pasaría después, estaba terminando, después de cinco años de relación todo se había acabado.</p><p>Todo fue más fácil a partir de ahí, cada quién tomó sus cosas, pusieron en venta aquel lugar que los había visto crecer cambiar, sonreír y llorar y aunque había sido doloroso, ambos estaban seguros de que había sido lo mejor. Todo había acabado, si, pero lo había hecho en buenos términos. Sin embargo el amor seguía allí, o al menos Draco estaba seguro de sentirlo aún enterrado en lo profundo de su alma, por eso había guardado aquella fotografía y por esa misma razón la mantenía en la mesita junto a su cama; como un recuerdo de lo muy feliz que había sido junto a Harry Potter.</p><p>Él le había dicho que no pensaba abandonarlo, que primero que nada habían sido amigos y que seguiría a su lado hasta el final, apoyándolo como cuando había testificado a su favor después de que la guerra terminara, como cuando lo había defendido públicamente de los ataques de aquellos que lo consideraban una amenaza, como cuando todo había sido demasiado y Draco había intentado quitarse la vida y eso estaba bien, o al menos eso pensaba el rubio. Sabía que era cruel sentirse aliviado, pero después de un año de tortura silenciosa se sentía libre y lo mejor de todo es que aún tenía a Harry.</p><p>A veces lo extrañaba, a veces bebía de más y lo maldecía por las veces que le había tratado mal por las presiones de la sociedad, por las presiones de sus amigos. A veces lloraba por los besos perdidos, a veces sonreía recodando los buenos momentos y otros tantos deseaba no haberlo conocido nunca porque en el fondo sabía que jamás podría olvidarle.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But you didn't have to cut me off</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no tenías que cortar todos los lazos conmigo,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Make out like it never happened</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hacer como que nunca ha pasado,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And that we were nothing</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Y que no fuimos nada,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> I don't </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>even</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>need</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>your</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> love</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Y<em> ni siquiera necesito tu amor,</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> you </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>treat</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> me like a stranger</em>
  </b>
</p><p>P<em>ero me tratas como a un extraño,</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>that</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>feels</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>so</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>rough</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Y<em> eso resulta tan duro,</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No you didn't have to stoop so low</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no tenías que caer tan bajo,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Have your friends collect your records</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hacer que tus amigos recojan tus discos</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And then change your number</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y luego cambiar tu número (de teléfono),</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I guess that I don't need that though</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque supongo que no lo necesito,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Now you're just somebody that I used to know</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora eres solo alguien a quien solía conocer,</em>
</p><p>Pero si en ese momento se encontraba tan afectado no era por el pasado, si no por el presente, él, quién le había prometido jamás abandonarlo lo había hecho. Granger había aparecido frente a su puerta y le había pedido amablemente que le regresara un par de cosas que él aún conservaba, cosas del que había sido el amor de su vida, algunas camisetas, una snitch y algunas fotografías de él durante su época del colegio, cuando eran enemigos jurados. Él sabía que debía devolverlas, sabía que era lo correcto, pero desprenderse de aquellas cosas le sabía a separarse más de alguien que por un tiempo había sido parte de su propia piel.</p><p>Y estaba enojado, ¿por qué él no había ido a exigir sus propias pertenencias? ¿No era acaso la valentía una de las características más fuertes de los Gryffindor? Y le dolía, porque sabía que Harry le estaba evitando, pero ¿evitando qué?, ¿no había sido el mismo Potter quién había propuesto aquella amistad que seguían por correspondencia?</p><p>Por supuesto que le entregó a Granger todas las cosas que aún guardaba de Harry, todas en una caja hecha miniatura, inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta caminó hasta su habitación, sintiéndose bastante decepcionado, el Harry que él había amado jamás le hubiera huido así. Y escribió una carta, una bastante larga en la que expresaba lo muy enojado que se sentía y le exigía al auror una explicación inmediata, una que le satisficiera, no tonterías. Pero la lechuza regresó unas horas más tarde, con su carta aún atada a la pata y se sintió más traicionado que nunca.</p><p>Herido como un animal salvaje lo único que pudo hacer fue beber y romper todo lo que tenía a la mano, incluyendo aquel portarretratos que solía sostener la fotografía que más amaba de ellos, una que se habían tomado después de jugar al quidditch en los terrenos de Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Había pasado ya medio año desde que cada uno había tomado un camino diferente, habían pasado seis meses saludándose cuando solían encontrarse por la calle, como los adultos que eran. Las mariposas habían estado ahí, Draco aún podía sentirlas, moribundas pero vivas aún y aunque sabía que probablemente ellas terminarían de perecer junto con su amor por Harry algo cálido se instalaba en su pecho cada que bailaban, recordándole lo que alguna vez había estado ahí.</p><p>Porque él había cambiado, Harry lo había hecho y ahora solo eran un par de conocidos con un pasado en común, uno intenso y lleno de memorias. Draco había comprendido que Harry había dejado el juego, que el moreno quería cruzar la línea y convertiste una vez más en un desconocido para él, por eso no había ido a por sus cosas personalmente, por eso no había respondido su carta.</p><p>Y ardía, le ardía en el pecho, le ardía en el orgullo, porque el recuerdo seguía vivo en él, porque pese a que ese Harry, aquel que ya no conocía más, fuera el que le dañaba el recuerdo del antiguo hombre por el que hubiera dado su vida aún le asaltaba y le escocía en la herida. Sabía que de encontrarse de frente con él no le reconocería; vería aquellas gafas, aquella ropa desalineada, aquella cicatriz, aquella piel morena y aquellos ojos verdes, pero sabía que dentro de esa cáscara no estaba el amor de su vida, no más.</p><p>Se arrastró por el suelo, cayendo de borracho y cortándose con los cristales del portarretratos, levantó la fotografía y la aferró a su pecho como si de ello dependiera su vida. Pese al alcohol en sus venas tenía mucho cuidado de no arrugarla, de tratarla con el cariño y respeto que se merecía y después de mucho tiempo pensó en que necesitaba hacer algo, pensó que no podía quedarse quieto una vez más, había dejado que el estado de ánimo de Potter lo arruinara todo, se había dejado arrastrar por ello y no había luchado, se había rendido. Pensó en que tenía que verlo, enfrentarlo y decirle que aún sentía cosas por él, que estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando, que aún guardaba esa vieja fotografía y que aún pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado juntos.</p><p>Y si después de eso Harry aún quería estar lejos de él pues entonces continuaría con su vida como en los últimos seis meses. Superaría definitivamente aquello que había sido su vida entera por cinco años o moriría en el intento.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>De vez en cuando pienso en todas las veces que me jodiste</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>But had me believing</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haciéndome creer</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It was always something that I'd done</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Que siempre era culpa de algo que había hecho yo,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I don't wanna live that way</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no quiero vivir así,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Reading into every word you say</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leyendo dentro de cada palabra que dices,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You said that you could let it go</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Dijiste que podías dejarlo pasar,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Que no te pillaría colgado de otra persona,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>That you used to know</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A la que solías conocer.</em>
</p><p>Le había tomado casi un mes más en tomar el valor suficiente para aparecerse frente a su casa y decirle que lamentaba no haber puesto más de su parte, que lamentaba haber dejado que la llama se apagara, que lamentaba haberlo dejado partir tan fácilmente. Era complicado para él, alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a rogar o pedir, para alguien que siempre había pensado que las cosas debían pasar y ya. Había necesitado ayuda, de su madre y de sus amigos, todos ellos le habían alentado a buscar su felicidad, una que sabía que se encontraba única y exclusivamente a lado de Harry James Potter, su amigo, su amante, su salvador.</p><p>Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desconectado del mundo real y nadie se atrevió a advertirle que allá afuera las cosas estaban funcionando bastante bien sin él, nadie se atrevió a contarle que había una noticia en todos los periódicas que le estaba dando la vuelta al mundo mágico, Harry Potter se casaba con Ginevra Weasley, su exnovia, aquella por la que Harry había jurado no sentir más que mero cariño fraternal; "<em>Es como mi hermana pequeña"</em>, le había dicho, "<em>Estás siendo paranoico y exagerado", </em>había agregado, "<em>Sabes que solo te amo a ti, Draco", </em>había finalizado y él le había creído.</p><p>Pensó que tal vez se había dejado cegar por el amor que sentía por él, porque ahora que lo pensaba las cosas eran bastante más claras, la manera en el que su último año de relación Harry parecía bastante distante y distraído, las cartas misteriosas que le juraba eran de trabajo y sin embargo no traían el sello del ministerio, la colonia nueva, la ropa, y las noches que no había llegado a dormir, el perfume de mujer en su túnica de auror que él aseguraba era de su secretaria quién siempre le recogía la prenda al llegar. Y ahora se sentía tan, tan estúpido.</p><p>Definitivamente aquel ya no era el hombre del que se había enamorado, porque Harry, su Harry jamás le hubiese traicionado de aquella manera, jamás le hubiera mentido, jamás le hubiera engañado, jamás le hubiera humillado de aquella manera tan rastrera y miserable. Y su mente solo podía repetir una y otra vez: <em>"¿Cuánto tiempo te vio la cara de idiota? ¿El último año de su relación? ¿Incluso antes de eso? Por supuesto que no había ido a recoger sus cosas, ya hubiera sido el colmo que te hubiera dado la cara, por eso no respondió tus cartas, a ella si quería serle fiel"</em>.</p><p>Ahora entendía por qué Granger no había querido darle ninguna explicación cuando había ido a su casa, ahora entendía su gesto de lástima; Potter seguramente ya había formalizado su relación con la pelirroja para ese entonces y él se había convertido en la burla del mundo mágico. Y joder que le dolía pero sabía que necesitaba pensar claramente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Actuar igual de rastrero que Potter y arruinarle la boda era una opción, pero en el fondo sabía que no valía la pena, no ganaba nada excepto más dolor y aunque la Weasley y Potter se lo merecían, su amor por él aún lo detenían y no le dejaban actuar como el Draco que había sido antes de la llegada de Harry.</p><p>Pensó en que podía morir, pero aquello hubiera sido demasiado dramático incluso para él, él, que había sobrevivido a cosas peores, a un mago tenebroso en su propia casa y a una guerra. Era un luchador, siempre lo había sido, incluso después de que su padre fuera sentenciado de por vida a Azkaban se había mantenido fuerte y había sacado adelante a su apellido, a su madre y a el mismo.</p><p>No valía entregar su vida por alguien que solía conocer y ya no más, no valía la pena entregar su futuro y su felicidad por alguien que había dejado de existir mucho tiempo atrás. Sabía que sería difícil, veía su rostro en cada periódico, junto a su prometida y lucía genuinamente feliz, como si hubiese olvidado la existencia de Draco, como si no recordase que le había destrozado, como si nunca le hubiese conocido.</p><p>Incluso después de aquello se lo encontró más de una vez por la calle, solo y acompañado, Potter ya no le miraba, ni si quiera le saludaba y pensaba que se debía a su prometida, suponía que no le hacía mucha gracia pensar que Draco podía arrebatárselo como ella lo había hecho y le había prohibido rotundamente tener ningún tipo de contacto con el rubio, y Draco podía apostar a que así era, podía notar lo mucho que a Harry le costaba no mirarlo.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Somebody I used to know</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Alguien a quien solía conocer,</em>
</p><p>El día de la boda se celebró sin ningún problema, al menos para todos los magos de Inglaterra exceptuando a Draco Malfoy quién había ido a parar al puente de Londres, se había colocado en la cima de éste mirando hacia el rio desde lo alto, mientras luces de la ciudad alumbraban todo a su alrededor.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Somebody.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora eres solo alguien a quien solía conocer. Alguien.</em>
</p><p>Se sentía ligero con el aire removiendo su túnica y su rubio cabello, recordando aquello que le había sido arrebatado y por lo que no había luchado. No era su culpa, lo sabía, en realidad no era de nadie, él no podía elegir dejar de querer a Harry, y Harry no había elegido seguir queriendo a Ginevra, así como ella no había podido evitar corresponderle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Somebody.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora eres solo alguien a quien solía conocer. Alguien.</em>
</p><p>Después de casi seis años, ahí de pie y sintiendo como su lazo con Harry se desvanecía se dio cuenta de que él ya no era Draco Malfoy, él ya no era Harry Potter y que aquel lugar no era Londres, que aquella no era su vida, que aquel no era su momento. Y que necesitaba renacer.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>That I used to know</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A quien solía conocer,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>used</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> to know</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A quien solía conocer,</em>
</p><p>Se arrojó desde lo alto del puente de Londres, el viento movía su cabello y sus túnicas y le hacían sentir vivo, vivo como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo y sonreía y reía a carcajadas mientras caía en lo que parecía cámara lenta. Sintió la magia de Potter unirse a la de Weasley, abandonándolo, sacándolo de su piel y quitándole un enrome peso de encima. Arrancando de su corazón a un hombre que solía conocer como la palma de su mano y que ahora era un completo desconocido.</p><p>El golpe de agua le trajo a la realidad y le refrescó la memoria. Mientras se hundía dejó que los recuerdos de su vida junto a Harry se disolvieran con el agua, por supuesto, él sabía nadar, pero quería quedarse allí mucho más tiempo, quería sentirse purificado y renovado.</p><p>Cuando estuvo seguro de que aquel dolor en su corazón estuvo sellado en el fondo de su alma salió a la superficie, se sentía adolorido, el golpe de agua había sido duro, pero no tanto como dejar ir a Harry Potter.</p><p>Finalmente caminó por la orilla del rio, nada se veía diferente, pero él no se sentía igual y entonces supo que podía seguir con su vida, luchando como lo había hecho hasta el momento y que Harry Potter tocara su puerta dos años después no lo debilitó, que le pidiera perdón de rodillas tampoco lo hizo, pudo mantener el rostro en alto, sonreír y decirle:</p><p>—Lo siento, no te conozco, no lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Somebody</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Alguien.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>